


Just Hold Me

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Love, Slow Dancing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Aline wasn’t sure how Jace convinced her to attend Simon’s concert at the Hunter’s Moon. It was anything but the kind of place she expected to spend her first Saturday night away from her mother in months. She was grateful that she could at least bring Helen with her to New York, though.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Just Hold Me

Aline wasn’t sure how Jace convinced her to attend Simon’s concert at the Hunter’s Moon. It was anything but the kind of place she expected to spend her first Saturday night away from her mother in months. She was grateful that she could at least bring Helen with her to New York, though. 

“So, what exactly does Simon do? Vampire by day, rockstar by night?” Helen asked, leaning in close to Aline as she grabbed her drink from Maia who was tending the bar. Maia leaned closer with her elbows resting on the bartop. 

“Pretty much. He’s the only vampire I know with a day job,” Maia joked with a wink at Aline. Aline couldn’t help but laugh as she grabbed her drink with one hand and Helen’s hand with the other. She looked around until she spotted Izzy, Alec, Jace, and Magnus sitting at a booth near the stage. Her and Helen stood at the edge of the table, catching up with them before a cough sounded into the microphone. 

“Hey, everyone. I’m Simon,” Simon introduced himself before the crowd cheered, obviously familiar with him. Aline noticed the soft smile and figured he would be blushing if he had that ability. “I’m here to make you get up and dance and hold on to those around you as much as you can. Are you ready?” Aline found herself cheering and wrapping an arm around Helen’s waist, pulling her close. The others stood up from their booth at Izzy’s command and they placed themselves as close to the stage as they could as Simon started playing.

“He’s really good!” Helen shouted into Aline’s ear, the quick paced rock song too loud to speak at a normal level. Aline nodded and moved her hips along to the tempo, clapping her hands together once she finished the drink occupying them. She got lost in the music and tried to remember the last time she was able to just have fun with the people she cared about. She looked around at the group and smiled to herself, but frowned when she could no longer see Helen. 

“Hi baby,” Helen’s voice whispered softly into her ear as her arms slid around Aline’s waist. Helen rested her chin gently on her shoulder and pressed their cheeks together as they slowly rocked back and forth to the ballad Simon started playing. Aline brought her arms up to cover Helen’s, urging her to hug a little tighter. Helen did so before turning her head and brushing a gentle kiss on Aline’s cheek. 

“I missed you,” Aline said, feeling almost insecure at how just a second without Helen in her vicinity was enough for her to utter the words. She felt Helen’s laughter in the shake of her body and the warm breath that breezed across her neck. Aline shivered at the feeling. 

“Not as much as I missed you,” Helen responded. Aline felt all of her insecurities fall away at the comforting words and sighed as she leaned further back into Helen, feeling as safe as she had ever felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
